Normal Girl in a NotSoNormal Situation
by RAMENandBACONSTRIPSandCAKE
Summary: Kitsume Haruka is your normal 24 year old. She still has a love for Naruto despite her being totally "mature". And now for unknown reasons she is in the Naruto-verse and is back at age 14. And she just can't seem to avoid everyone's favorite blond haired, blue eyed demon fox we have all come to love. Raed T for language. Still deciding whether this will be romance or not.
1. Fell in a Sewer Great

**Yōkoso (Welcome)! The name is SatomiTakashia. My sister just had to go and get me obsessed with FanFiction, so now, I'm gonna write my own! Please no flamers, and review if you like!**

**Meet Kitsumi Haruka**

_I grew up loving anime. I was a Cartoon Network junkie and when they had One Piece, Naruto, and Bleach, I was sure as hell watching that shit! Time for introductions, I guess, I'm Kitsumi Haruka. Despite my name meaning victorious beauty, I was neither one of them. I'm an average looking girl who works at McDonalds, Burger King, and sings at a bar to make ends meet. I don't have enough money to get everything I really want, but I guess I'm happy enough as I am. I had a few things that were extremely important to me. One being my stuffed teddy rabbit, Momiji (guess where he got his name), another being my Sharingan contacts, and last but not least, a locket that was given to me a few days before my Dad died. Yeah, yeah, sad story. But that ain't the story you came for, right? So we got the awkward introductions over with, to the story will ya? This damn author is taken too long, damn the things I'll do for money._

**NOW TO BEGIN ZE CHAPPIE!**

**Kitsumi: Whoopee… T_T**

"What did I do wrong with you, Kitsumi?" My Mom said. Of course, every time I visited her I always got the lecture. I was at the point to where I could literally say it with her. It was really annoying. I was 24, legally an adult and happily graduated at the bottom of my class! She shouldn't get to lecture me!

"I raised you right! I raised you and your sister excellently. Look at her now, she's a CEO of a multibillion dollar company, married a kind handsome man, and already has a grandkid on the way. And she is just 21! You on the other hand work in a disgusting environment flipping burgers and cleaning up vomit!" she exclaimed. "Actually, I got promoted to fries!" I said happily. She gave that glare that I saw many times in my young life. "I don't care, you need to get your life together, I am done helping you with your bills. You've been living on your own for too long to still need my help!" she said. "Yeah, whatever old lady…" I said. She gave me that damn glare again. "DON'T CALL ME OLD LADY, UNGRATEFUL CHILD!" she yelled. I sighed and looked away. "Don't you ignore me." She said. "Now get out of my apartment, I have to go to the bank." She said. I left her fancy apartment and made my way to the lobby where she was already downstairs talking to the manager out of making her pay another month's rent. "Hey, old lady! Try not to suck any dick on the way through the parking lot!" I said. She turned around and gave me a glare worse than normal. So, I ran my skinny ass outside and started walking to my small apartment in a large crowded building in the more harsh side of town when I was grabbed by someone in the shadows and pulled into an alley.

He held my mouth and looked at my locket. "Is that real gold, girlie?" he asked. I tried to scream but no sound would come out. "Since you won't tell me, I think I'll take that and anything else you have." He said. My eyes widened. _No not the locket, anywhere but the locket!_ I thought. I thought back and remembered my 10 years of martial arts training, though I haven't fought since I was 18. I elbowed him in the ribs causing him to stagger and I kicked him into a bunch of trash. I ran down the alley to where there was nothing but a wall. I looked up and saw a window I would never be able to reach. I heard him coming. I looked down and saw a sewer. My face twisted. _I guess I've hung out in some worse places._ I lifted the heavy cover and looked down and saw an orange light. I looked back and saw his shadow. I plugged my nose and jumped in.

**Okay, bed time for me now! I hope you liked! I tried really hard, and I really ask for no flames. And I promise this not a Mary Sue. And reviews are very much appreciated! I'll do my best to post the next chapter tomorrow! Follow, Favorite, Review, and I really hope you liked! Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu! (Thank you for reading)**

**P.S. Even though the Naruto characters weren't introduced yet, I still don't own them (My sister told me to be sure to do a disclaimer) but I do own my OC, Kitsumi, and you can have her mom, she's a bitch.**

**P.S.S. If you like Fruits Basket, check out my sister's stories. Her name is SonomiTakashia on FanFiction.**


	2. My Inner Subconcious is an Anime?

**Yōkoso (Welcome)! I changed my name if you haven't noticed, and I just thought this one described me way better! I hope you don't mind! And now it's time for the Naruto characters to be introduced!**

_God damn, it's cold in here. _I opened my eyes and saw I wasn't in a sewer. I looked around and looked up. There was no hole leading to the above ground world. All I saw was an animated looking moon. _Animated? WHAT THE HELL?_ I looked around; I was in an alley, but not the same one that I was at in the middle of the ghetto part of Los Angeles. "Dammit, my head feels like I got too drunk again." I said. But I knew I didn't get drunk, I had an extra-long shift at the bar. I couldn't help some really rich otakus wanted me to sing a bunch of anime theme songs. I looked around at the animated world. Since I knew I was knocked out from falling on my head in a sewer, I might as well explore my subconscious. I didn't get up; I just took a very close look at my surroundings. I even looked in the trash and found a glass beer bottle. Even my face was animated and it kind of looked like the Naruto art. My eyes got wide. "No way, MY INNER SUBCONCIOUS IS THE FREAKING NARUTO ANIME! SO COOL!" I said a little louder than I thought. I looked down and saw I still had my locket. I was wearing my "Bitch Please I'm an Otaku" shirt, Wal-Mart hoodie, sweat pants, and Nike flip flops. I just sat down; I decided to wait for me to wake up. But I was so curious. I got up and peaked out of the left corner, right corner, then the left again. I saw the Hokage's faces and I knew for sure that in my mind I was in Konaha.

I went back to my alley and went to the far back corner. I luckily had my hoodie and put it on. It was just so cold. There was a dumpster beside me and it really stunk. I pinched myself, and I slapped myself trying to get myself woken up. But it didn't work. I looked down and saw that I was super flat, like I was when I was like 14. "Damn anime mind taking my boobs away." I muttered. I searched my pockets and found my pocket knife and an apple. I put them both back in my hoodie pocket. I was slowly starting to fall asleep when I heard a…

"Hey! Catch that little brat!"

"I almost got the demon!"

_Demon?_ My eyes got wide. I knew that people used to hurt Naruto when he was younger and on the streets, and he did have a demon inside of him. I saw silhouettes of two large men that had a young boy in his arms squirming and trying to get out of his grasp. I knew in my mind that Naruto would be alright, but I couldn't just sit there and watch. _Damn, I knew that my mind was fucked up, but this is a whole other level._ I thought. I quietly groaned and ran quickly to the man that took a kunai out of his pocket. He was about to slash Naruto when I flipped over the man that's back was facing me and kicked the first guy in the face. The guy was knocked out cold. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KID?" the guy still holding Naruto said. "Kid? I'm a grown ass woman, BITCH!" I said. I was about to kick him when he held Naruto up as a shield. My foot stopped only a few inches from the wide eyed Naruto's face. I dropped down and tripped the man. I got on top of him and gave him one punch and he was out cold. Naruto was on the ground staring at me.

"You okay, kid?" I said. He nodded slowly. "Thank you, but who are you?" he asked. He looked at me suspiciously. "The name's Kitsumi Haruka. What's your name?" I asked. He didn't answer me, so I sighed. He looked like he was shivering. He only has a T-shirt, shorts, and some overly big shoes on. "Here, unnamed kid." I handed him my hoodie. He took it still eying me suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be going home?" I asked. "I can't. I have nowhere to go." He said. _He must have gotten kicked out of that orphanage. _ "Me neither, kid. I was going to sleep in this alley, but I don't wanna be here when the two goons wake up. You're welcome to come with me, kid." I said.

He looked seriously tired. "Hey, get on my back. I'll find a place for us to sleep." I said. He climbed on;_ I guess he's pretty desperate._ As I walked, I started thinking; maybe I'm not in my inner subconscious. Just maybe this is all real… Somehow I got to the Naruto-verse, for real! I saw he was still awake. "Hey, kid, you should know something." I said. He did a small 'hm.' "I don't hate you at all. You seem like I nice kid." I said with a small smile. His eyes started to tear up. He sobbed for a little while, and he finally stopped when he fell asleep I walked up a few blocks and found another alley. He was already peacefully sleeping on my back. I gently laid him down with his head on my lap. He looked like he was only about 7 or 8. When daylight came, I woke up and he was still asleep. I put his head gently on the ground and I quietly pushed the empty nearby dumpster to hide him.

_Now it's time to go job hunting!_ I thought to myself.

**Okay! I am now done with this chapter! Follow, Favorite, and Review if you liked! Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu! (Thank you for reading)**

**P.S. I am looking for a photo that could easily be Kitsumi. If you're an artist on DevianArt and is willing to draw a picture of Kitsumi, I would appreciate it so much! And I know didn't exactly describe what she looked like, but that means you have the liberty of making her average looks! If you do it, please PM me a link to the picture. And any fan drawings I get, they will be on my profile! Arigatō! (Thank You)**


End file.
